


Roses set on fire

by Heroofbreath_Crys



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, F/F, M/M, Sky High AU, The murphy's are rich and sheltered, everyone else is common folk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-10-12
Packaged: 2019-01-04 16:36:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12172689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heroofbreath_Crys/pseuds/Heroofbreath_Crys
Summary: It's a dear Evan Hansen sky high au. It's also inspired by a Tumblr post I don't remember but it's like the only one so it shouldn't be that hard to findWhat happens when you combine a pyrotechnic, a technopath, a psychic, a green thumb, and a ghost?You get a crazy chain of events and a fuck ton of emotions.





	1. The first day

Today.  
Evan was sitting in the garden out back, letting the flowers and grass grow over him and cover his body as he laid on the ground. He laughed as he played with the grass blowing in the wind, or the delicate flowers tying themselves into a crown all on their own. He made five, one for him and each of his friends, and had them placed on the ground next to him. He tried to take in the soft smell of the earth, the peace of the wind through the grass. He wanted to remember the feel of the summer breeze flowing through his garden. And an impressive garden it was, large trees bearing apples and lemons and plums, all strategically placed in a peaceful and elegant design created by a young Evan alongside his mother. Poppies, petunias, violets, chrysanthemums, all grown in beautiful designs and swirls. Near the back of the garden was the actual crops, almost any plant grown food that they would eat is grown there. The centerpiece of the garden is the large Magnolia tree, it was the first thing Evan had ever grown, and so they had kept it. There is a path throughout the garden but it ends at the circular meadow of grass that holds the tree. That's where Evan sits, at the base, tall grass and wildflowers all around. He almost begins to dose off, until his mother called him in to be ready for the bus. He grabbed the flower crowns and gently placed them into his bag, before carrying it back inside.

"Hey honey, are you looking forward to your first day at Sky High?" asked his mother.

"Yeah, totally," was his only response.

"Well the bus will be here any minute, and Jared said he'll meet you at the stop. You go out and make sure you have a good day, okay?"

"Yes, mom."

He left the household and jogged to the end of the street, hurrying when he saw Jared waiting there.

"Hey, Jared. What, What's up?" he said.

"Nothing much, how about with you, Tree boy?" Jared responded. 

"Just uh, a bit worried, first day of school and all."

"Haha, I'm not, they're totally gonna love me. Look out ladies! Here comes Jared Kleinman."

"Yeah they, they'll have to look out... or else they'll be blinded by your horrible looks."

"You wound me."

During their conversation they could see the bus drive up and park. Jared entered first, as was always customary, and Evan hesitantly followed. They found Alana immediately, who waved them over. 

"Hey how have you guys been," she asked once they sat down, "excited or scared for the first day of school? I'm a bit of both, particularly scared, especially for the hero or sidekick test. Yes, Jared, I know my power is extremely strong and useful, but at the same time it's not aggressive you know, the kind of thing they need for heroes, a helper's ability. Evan, dear of course you'll be a hero, while you don't use it for that purpose, your power could be very powerful in a fight."

And that's how she talked, they were comfortable enough with each other that she didn't have to pretend to not know what they were saying until they've said it. They are fine with her just reading what they're thinking and continuing to talk and respond. She doesn't use the ability much with strangers and usually lets them actually speak it out before responding, out of a conduct of respect. But having known her for a long time, the boys were more than willing to let her talk. They continued like this until the end of the bus ride.

"Here it is, everybody," called the bus driver, "Sky High!" 

People piled off the bus, and the three teens waited until most of the people were off and out of the way before they left. As they got off the bus, it was almost an overload, all the super powered action they were seeing. Super speed, freezing, shape shifting, you name it, it was there. It was an incredible sight to be around so many other supers at once. Of course the three just wanted to get inside and meet their friends. They waited where they agreed, just inside the entrance, at the first turn right. Alana had looked up towards the entrance long before a boisterous girl came through with a loud bang.

"Zoe! Hey!" she called, running up to give her a hug and a kiss. The two were always so romantic with each other, but at least they didn't go too far with PDA. After their reunion, Zoe went up to give a hug to Evan and Jared as well. 

"Where's Connor?" asked Evan. It was very clear that Evan was the only one in the dark, as all three of the others pointed to a specific spot. It made sense that they all knew where he was. Zoe obviously would know because firstly, they were siblings, and by cause of being super, they had an innate sense of each other. Secondly because she was likely there when he turned invisible in the first place. Alana could sense him through her mental link. And Jared had teched up his glasses so much so that he would be able to see Connor even when he's invisible. And honestly if you didn't know Jared you wouldn't think that his glasses are so extra, they look normal, because the computer parts are so small they can be easily hidden by the frame. 

It's only a few seconds before Connor turns visible again.

"We were walking into school," he explains, "I didn't like how people were staring at me."  
His explanation is simple, but they all give their understanding. 

"Well, I mean, when you're the children of a famous and wealthy family of supers, it makes sense that people stare at you," Alana said. 

Ah that's right. The Murphy family was legendary. A long line of strong and famous heroes who've saved the world many times, a legacy given to each generation to protect. Not to mention they owned wealth beyond measure. That's the reason they hadn't really hung out that summer. The Murphy parents liked to keep their kids with the other rich and popular residents of the super world. Not mingling in with every kid nearby. Of course they still communicated easily thanks to Jared's systems they made, as well as occasionally sneaking out. The sneaking out was more on Connor's part though, since it was easier for him. Except, he hadn't done it recently. Connor had actually started to almost ignore him, turning invisible around him often, and even now he didn't even look at Evan. It kinda sucked, to lose a friend he cares so much about, probably more than is really appropriate for friendship but he's not gonna think about that because feelings for the Murphy siblings get shoved in the emotions bottle.

"Oh I have, I have something," said Evan. He brought out the flower crowns he had made that morning and gave them to everyone. They all thanked him with a smile. A girl was walking around, gathering up the stray groups of new kids. She introduced herself as a senior and the one who would be giving them their orientation. She guided them throughout the school, explaining where all the specific groups of classes were and all the programs included at the school. Lastly, she led them to the gym, where they would have their first class, and get chosen as a superhero or a sidekick. It was mostly formality at this point, the lines between the two had become more and more blurred. However, it was still often that superheroes treated sidekicks as lower class. But the kids knew there would be no hard feelings of who got superhero and sidekick in their little group.


	2. Judgement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The kids receive their placements. Who will be a hero and who will be a sidekick?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise surprise I actually kept writing. Here’s a second part. I also edited the end of the last chapter to be more reasonable and added some already seen stuff to the beginning of this part. Enjoy.

They entered the gym hesitantly.

"Hello, everyone," came a shout, the kids looked up and saw that it was the coach on a raised platform, "I'll be running your first evaluation. I'll be choosing if you're superhero or sidekick."

"Evan, calm down. I can sense your fear, it's making me more anxious. I know you're sorry but that's not what I meant. Just, cheer up, okay? You'll be fine. It doesn't matter what you're picked as, your mom will be happy either way," Alana said. Evan smiled back at her.

“Up first, Danielle Berry,” called the coach. None of them knew who that was. They were chosen as a hero.

“Alana Beck?”

“Oh gosh, that’s me,” she whispered to Evan. She walked up to the platform.

“I’ll tell you what my superpower is, sorry I just knew you were going to ask so I preemptively responded. Anyway, I’m a psychic I can read your mind. Okay yes I do know what number you’re thinking of, you’re thinking of the number 5. I’m sorry I didn’t mean to be rude it’s kind of automatic- okay I’ll shut up now. Sidekick it is,” there is was, Alana’s long winded speech of showing off her power. The coach didn’t even get to speak as she knew everything he was going to say before he said it. The very thing she usually did with her friends, she comfortably exercised to it’s full extent in this situation. But the coach was mad. He didn’t like being cut off.

“Anyway, next!” He called, and it slowly went down the line of students.

Evan gave a soft smile to Alana when she returned to her spot next to him, and she nodded, knowing already that he felt bad. But then they heard the coach call.

“Evan Hansen?” Evan froze at the sound of his name. He silently walked up to the platform.

“Show us your power,” said coach.

“Oh umm I’m, I’m, I’m not sure I will be able to do much in here and, and in front of all these people I just, I don’t know...” he was rambling.

“Shut Up and show us your power newbie.”  


Evan was terrified, he could hardly move and his vision started blurring. He couldn’t make himself focus. He cupped his hands together and did his best to send his mind and will down to them. But that didn’t work. He knew his powers had always been very ruled by his emotions, and he knew this happened whenever he got really scared. His magic exploded. Vines rapidly grew up and out from his feet, flowers grew from his skin and in his hair. A forest growing all around him and falling off the platform. He felt a hand on his shoulder, and when he looked, he saw Connor there, only for a split second before he turned invisible again. This was able to calm him down. He closed his eyes and focused his magic inward. Quickly, all the fauna he had grown around him began to decay, eventually turning to dust on the gym floor. When Evan looked, there was Connor, in his regular spot, winking at him, and Evan returned the gesture with a small smile. The coach, having been knocked off the platform, climbed back on top.

“I’ll have to admit that was impressive. If you’re trying to make a garden. Sidekick!” called the coach.

Evan winced and lowered himself from the platform. His friends smiled at him and Alana gave him a small side hug for comfort. And the names went down the line again. When it got to Jared’s turn he smirked and stood on the platform.

“I don’t really know how to show you my power man, I’m a techno path,” he told the coach.

Disgruntled at the manner in which Jared addressed him, the coach called “Car!” And one fell from the ceiling.

“Make something out of this then,” he said.

“Okie dokie,” responded Jared. He quickly got to work and within ten minutes e had assembled an entire computer. No one knows how he could even find computer parts in a car, but no one questioned it.

“I am actually impressed. Hero,” said the coach. Jared beamed and climbed back down. And it continued.

“Connor Murphy,” called the coach. Same routine as with everyone else. He walked up to the platform, face emotionless.

“So you’re the Murphy kid? Your parents are two of the best heroes to ever come out of this academy. I assume you’ll follow their footsteps?” the coach said.

“Yes totally, there is nothing I would enjoy more than progressing at the hands of this wonderful academy. Okay can we get this over with,” replied Connor sarcastically. It wasn’t unreasonable, he always got like this when people talked about his parents. He walked to the middle of the platform. Then, he disappeared. Now most people knew or could at least assume that he turned invisible. After a few seconds, suddenly the coach’s shorts were pulled down to the ankles. Everyone laughed and Connor turned visible once again with a smirk.

“You’re on thin ice, Murphy, but with that power? Hero.” said coach. Connor didn’t reply and just stepped down.

“Now, Zoe Murphy? I hope you’ll be more refined than your brother,” coach called.

“Yes, and I do hope you won’t continuously compare me to him,” she replied with a bitter smile. She outstretched her arms, and let her power lose. Flames flew from her hands, spreading out entirely. It formed a ring around her before she began to move it. She formed a dragon, which traveled around the platform before dissipating. An applause followed shortly after, and she smiled proudly.

“Well, that was certainly something. Pyrotechnics, huh? Hero for sure,” said the coach. She stepped down from the platform and into the waiting hug of Alana.

“You did great! I know you were scared and slightly irritated but everyone loved it, the coach especially! Yeah he’s kind of a jerk but it will probably be fine. Yeah, you’re right it does kind of such that we’ll be in separate divisions...” Alana spoke.

“That’s right, me and Alana, Alana and I, i mean, we’re going to be sidekicks and you, you three are gonna be heroes. Heroes and sidekicks don’t, they don’t really mix do they?” Evan spoke, suddenly worried.

“Yeah, but that’s just the old habits. We’re all friends and we’ll stick together no matter what right?” Connor have a smile Evan’s way to comfort him. And it worked, as Connor’s very rare smiles always do.

“Yeah we’ll still hang out and everything, it will be fine,” repeated Alana, “now come on Evan let’s go get our schedules, and you three should get yours as well, heroes.” And with Alana giving one last kiss on the cheek to Zoe, they were off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like him. He says okie dokie.


End file.
